


add a dash of magic! || platonic!haikyuu x magical!reader

by just_dottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magical Girls, More characters as they get introduced, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert on Wattpad and Quotev, We love friendship here, more tags to come, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_dottie/pseuds/just_dottie
Summary: Becoming a mage was not part of Wilhemina Murphy's plans for her 3rd year of junior high. But, by the time high school rolls around she thinks she has got it down. Then her fairy companion becomes the manager of the boy's volleyball club. That complicates things. But hey, how hard it is to keep secrets from teenage athletes?
Relationships: But like platonically..., Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s)





	1. stumbled into the plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! I've had this idea since last year, and through losing motivation, gaining it back, losing it again, planning, and re-writing it 3 times, it's finally here! My own personal love letter to two of my favorite anime genres, sports, and magical girls! But first...
> 
> Haikyuu and its characters belong to Haruichi Furudate. All I own are my ocs' and concepts. If this happens to be your first time reading an x reader, here's a basic guide! More to come as I add more stuff to insert!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name, typically your first name
> 
> (L/N) = Your last name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet our characters and set the story in motion!

Wilhemina Murphy knew that making friends was going to be difficult, but she didn’t expect it to be this hard. It wasn’t like everyone was making fun of her or harming her, they were actually pretty nice. But nobody really tried to talk to her outside of classwork or civil conversation. Maybe it was because everyone already had their friend groups. Maybe it was because she was from America. Maybe it was because she stood out compared to everyone else. It sucked, it really did, but she survived this long without friends, and she’ll survive for the rest of the year. Hopefully, she will be luckier in high school.

As Wilhemina walked into Chidoriyama Junior High she could hear people talking about the upcoming volleyball tournament. She didn’t care about sports so she ignored it and went to her class.

~Timeskip~

As class ended and Wilhemina packed her stuff, she could hear classmates talking to each other. As she walked by them she overheard some of their conversations, but she really didn’t care until one of them called her. 

“Hey Murphy-san!” said Yuuna Kawaguchi, a fellow classmate, she was pretty popular among Wilhemina’s classmates but she didn’t bother getting to know her. She probably didn’t want to be friends with a loner like her anyway. 

“Yes, Kawaguchi-san?” Wilhemina replied with a neutral tone. She really wanted to get home in time to watch the season finale of her favorite anime.

“I wanted to know if you were doing anything next week,” she said while playing with her hair.

“No, not really… is there something going on?” Wilhemina asked.

“Well our volleyball team is heading to the Youth Athletes Meeting, and some of us are heading there to support them”

“I don’t think I’ll go,...did you need someone to go with?”  _ ‘Why would I go anyway? I don’t like volleyball and there’s going to be a bunch of strangers,’  _ she thought.

“Me? No way!” Kawaguchi said while frantically waving her arms, “Sports are just so…. boring ya know? I just wanted to know if you were going so I could tell the president. That’s all!” she added while awkwardly giggling.

“....Okay…. See you tomorrow...” Willhemina says, doubtful of her answer.

~Timeskip~

As she walked home, she saw dozens of people all happily chatting with each other, friends, family, lovers… It made her stomach hurt and mouth bitter.  _ ‘Why do I feel like this? I don’t care, I don’t care at all.’ _ Wilhemina speeds up her walking pace, eager to get home so she can wallow in her loneliness. In her haste, she doesn’t pay attention to where she’s going and when she stops, she’s in an unfamiliar place.  _ ‘Where am I?’ _ she thought,  _ ‘Stupid Japanese streets, confusing me!’ _

Wilhemina looked around and it seemed like she was in a dark and shady street, where trash litter the floor and there were vending machines with strange items in them. She was about to turn back when she heard a scream.  _ ‘What was that?’ _

She realized that it came from an even darker alleyway nearby and thought about running away. But then she heard someone scream “Help!“ She thought,  _ ‘If I don’t do anything, what would happen to that person?’ _

Wilhemina looked down and saw an empty bottle of beer. Maybe, just maybe she could help. So she picked up the bottle and held it like a baseball bat. All she has to do is swing at the danger, grab the person in trouble, and run like hell. Easy right? But when Wilhemina ran into the alleyway, she saw something that would change her life forever.

Her classmate, Yuuna, was unconscious, strung up in strings attached to unknown locations, and she looked like a lifeless puppet. Near the wall were two girls, they looked to be in a fight, with the older girl holding the younger one by the neck.

“Poor little noble… ran all the way to Earth to escape me but I still caught you!” the women pointed to Yuuna “And when I put her under my control, I’ll get all your little friends too.”

In her panic, Wilhemina drops the bottle, and it makes a loud noise that causes both girls to look towards her. “Oh… look at this… another human, should I have the other one kill them after corrupting her?” she said threateningly.

“NO!” screamed the injured girl as she started to struggle more “I won’t let you get another one!” somehow she managed to kick her way out the women's grip and ran towards Wilhemina. The girl stood in front of her, arms reaching out to protect her and said, “Defend!” A blue bubble formed around the two girls, making it harder to see Yuuna.

The girl turned around and Wilhemina got a closer look at her. Orange hair pulled into a side bun, lightly tanned skin, with hazel eyes. She looked like any normal girl except for 2 things. She wore strange clothes, and she had blue, sparkly, and slightly translucent wings. ‘Like a fairy… ’ Wilhemina thought in wonder. 

Her eyes seemed to be analyzing Wilhemina. “What’s your name?” she asks after what seems an eternity.

Wilhemina hesitantly answers. Why does she need her name? What’s going on? “My name is Dia,” the strange girl says, “I’m a fairy from the Tarcana Kingdom. And I may need your help.”

“Wha-What?” Wilhemina asked, her face showing shock and confusion.

“Look we don’t have much time,” The fairy, Dia, said, “This defense won’t hold out for longer and she’s probably corrupting the girl as we speak!” She took out a strange card, it looked like a jack of diamonds, but it was blue and decorated to look very expensive. “This Magician’s Card doesn’t work for fairies, that’s why I came to Earth, to find a human that can activate it! I think you’re the right one!”

What does she mean?? The right one?? Wilhemina can’t be the  _ right one _ ?? How was she even going to help Yuuna?

_ ‘Yuuna….’ _ She thought sadly. Was she going to be okay? Wilhemina really wanted to help her, but how could that weird card help? She looked at it and asked Dia “What does that card even do?”

“It gives you the power of the 1 of the 4 mystic kings of Tarcana” she replied. “Basically, it gives you the power of a Mage. So, will you do it?”

“I-I can’t”

“What? What do you mean?” Dia said with shock. “B-but! You came to help!” 

“I didn’t think this would happen!” Wilhemina yelled, scared,  _ ‘What was wrong with her? Why would she think I could help with this? Some creepy lady is doing something to my classmate and a fairy from some mythical kingdom wants me to transform to save her! That’s scary!’ _ she thought in panic.

Dia’s face changed to a remorseful one, “Okay, maybe you didn’t expect this to happen, but you still came to help! Not a lot of people would have….”, she sighed, “Look, I’m really sorry about all this if you really don’t want to do this… I won’t force you, but promise me this,” She put her hand on Wilhemina’s shoulder, “When I put down this barrier, you run, run and don’t look back.” she hesitantly nods. What’s going to happen now?

“Okay,” she turns away from Wilhemina, “On my count, 3… 2… 1!” The barrier goes down and Wilhemina runs towards the opening. As she runs, she thinks about Dia and Yuuna and wonder if they’re okay. She continues to run, but hesitates when she hears a loud noise and Dia’s cries of pain. Against her better judgment and Dia’s promise, Wilhemina looks back.

A large sludge creature towered over the fairy, it has some of Yuuna’s characteristics, and seems to be wearing a mixture of Wilhemina's school uniform and… her school’s volleyball uniform? It was also carrying a large volleyball. The unknown woman sat on its shoulder with a sinister smirk.

“Ahh… Look at the size of this sinster! What a perfect specimen they are!” She cackles, “Do you see this, fairy? This is amazing!” Dia was slumped against the wall, going in and out of consciousness. She was bloody and bruised. If Wilhemina left right now, would she die? And what about Yuuna?

Her body started to move on its own. She sprinted towards Dia and took off her bookbag. ‘ _ I’ll regret this later, _ ’ she thought, ‘ _ but for now…  _ ’ 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Wilhemina screamed. As she got closer, she threw her bookbag at the creature and stood in front of Dia, arms spread out to protect her.

“Oh? What’s this? A weak human protecting a weak fairy, how cute!” she said, “Sinster… KILL THEM!” The monster shot out its hand to crush Wilhemina, but before it could a bright blue light shined and blinded everyone. When the lights dimmed, she was in a blue bubble similar to Dia’s shield, her entire body glowed blue, and there was a card floating in front of her. It was the same card Dia tried to give her earlier!

“I knew you were the one… ” Dia says, now fully conscious. “HEY HUMAN!” she yells. “The transformation spell is Suit of Diamond! Power Up!”

_ ‘What am I doing? I can’t do this, I can’t even fluently speak Japanese! But… I have to save Yuuna and Dia and everyone around here.’ _ Wilhemina took a deep breath.

_ ‘I don’t know if I can do this, but I have to try..’ _

**_“SUIT OF DIAMOND! POWER UP!”’_ **

Wilhemina felt… weird. Everything's glowing around her but she can’t see anything. Her uniform changed into a blue outfit and a staff appeared in her hand. Before she could even think, words came out of her mouth.

**_“Jewel of the Court! Jack🔹Diamond!”_ **


	2. shock and awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack🔷Diamond is born, has her first fight, Wilhemina makes a friend, and the true story is about to begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it! So sorry about that quarantines been kicking my ass, but I'm slowly getting back! Just know that even if it takes a year to update, I'm not giving up on this story!
> 
> If you want to see a picture of Jack🔷Diamond, I've uploaded one on to me deviant art! Soon I will have it uploaded on to my Twitter and Tumblr too!
> 
> Now, after 3 months, I finally give you chapter 2!

_ ‘What… just… happened… ?’ _ was the first thing that went through Wilhemina’s mind. The second thing was,  _ ‘What am I holding?’ _ The third thing was  _ ‘What am I wearing?’ _ Before she could think about the fourth thing, she was snapped out of confusion by Dia yelling at her to look out.

Wilhemina looks up to see the monster about to slam its arm into her. She jumps up in a panic to avoid getting smashed but ends up in more of a panic when she realizes how high she is. 

“WHAT THE HELL!!” Wilhemina screams, reverting back to English in her alarm. The only thing on her mind was a very long stream of curses.

**_‘Calm down! And position yourself while at it,’_** says a familiar voice inside Wilhemina’s head, **_‘Unless you want to become a pancake!’_**

_ ‘Is that… Dia???’ _ She thought, more confused than ever,  _ ‘How are you in my head?’ _

**_‘I’ll explain later! For now, just do as I say!’_ ** Dia explains.

Wilhemina repositions herself so that she’s falling feet first. **_‘Okay good! Now use your momentum to kick the Sinster!’_** Dia says.

Wilhemina moves her feet into a kick as she gets closer and plants her foot into the Sinster. It flies out of the alleyway and straight into the street.

_ ‘Crap!’ _ she thinks. She looks around and is relieved to see that there’s nobody in the area.

_ ‘Wait… wasn’t that lady on that thing’s shoulder? Where did she go?’ _ Wilhemina hears a groan and look at where the noise is. It seems that when she kicked the Sinster the lady got thrown off into a vending machine. She opened her eyes and didn’t look happy. 

“SINSTER!” the woman screams, “KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! USE THE POWER OF ENVY TO WIPE THEM OFF THIS PITIFUL PLANET!”

“Jack!” Dia yells while limping to the street, “Use your staff as a weapon!”

The sinster tries to slam its arm into Wilhemina but she raises her staff to block it. She managed to throw the sinster off of her using strength she definitely didn’t have before.  _ ‘Woah,’ _ she thought,  _ ‘It’s like I’ve become something out of an anime.’ _

The woman screams out of frustration. “SINSTER!” she shouts out, “Blast her with the power of envy!”

The sinster blasts a dark green beam out its hands, but this time Wilhemina doesn’t need Dia’s instructions.

“Shield!” she yells out and a familiar blue bubble appears around her. Wilhemina smirks.

**_‘Good!’_ ** Dia says,  **_‘Now hold it until it gives up! Then we finish it!’_ ** Wilhemina holds the shield for as long as she can till the sinster stops. When it does it looks visibly tired, causing the lady to yell at it.

“In order to defeat the sinster, you need to call the spirit of the ancient king connected to your card.” Dia declares while walking toward Wilhemina.

“Okay, but how do I do that?” Wilhemina asks. She remembers Dia mention the ancient kings.

“It’s different for everyone, but for now, just close your eyes and focus.” Dia says, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on both the sinster and its master.”

Wilhemina takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, instead of a Japanese street, she was in a black void. Wilhemina looked around in confusion until she sees what seems to be a spirit of a man in ancient greek armor or something that looks similar, facing away from her.

She runs up to him and before she could say anything he turns around as if he was expecting her.  **_“Hello little one,”_ ** he says with a smile.

“Um… Hi?” Wilhemina says nervously, this… was never in any magical girl animes she has watched, and if it was she must have been asleep.

**_“So you need my power, yes?”_ ** the spirit asks, still smiling.

“You’re an ancient king of Tarcana?” Wilhemina says. It’s not that she didn’t think he wasn’t, it’s just that he looks… human.

**_“In a way yes, but also in a way no, you’ll understand soon.”_ ** the man states.  **_“But let’s talk power.”_ **

**_“In order for me to give you my power, all you have to is tell me what you’re going to do with it.”_ ** he explains,  **_“Simple, yes?”_ **

_ ‘What I’m going to with it?’ _ Wilhemina thinks,  _ ‘Defeat the sinster and save Yuuna of course. But, what happens after that? Will I have to fight more? Can I even fight more? What will happen if I don’t?’  _ She thinks about Yuuna, Dia, her family, and herself. Now she has an answer.

“My best.” Wilhemina replies, “With your power, I will do my best.”

The man heartily chuckles.  **_“I like that answer!”_ ** he says,  **_“Very well, I shall give you my power.”_ ** He holds out his hand for a handshake. Wilhemina takes it.  **_“I expect interesting things from you Wilhemina Murphy, or I guess now, you are truly Jack🔷Diamond.”_ **

When Wilhemina opens her eyes she’s back in the street, and she knows what to do now. She raises her staff and says,

**_“Spirit of Hector!”_ **

A lightning bolt strikes down and hits the staff getting absorbed into the diamond on the top. She aims the staff at the sinster.

**_“Carreau Lightning!”_ **

The lightning bolt comes out of the staff and hits the sinster directly. In a flash, it disappears and a yellow light appears, it heads to the alleyway where Yuuna is at. Wilhemina’s first fight is finally over.

Exhausted, she slumps down onto the ground. Dia walks over and looks down at her. “Nice work Jack,” she says with a soft smile. She and Wilhemina maintain eye contact for what seems to be a long time. Until… 

“HEY!” says the woman. She appeared to have some light injuries. “You may have gotten lucky,” she says, angrily, “But your still a newbie, so I suggest you keep your guard up.” The woman turns around so that her back is facing Wilhemina. “Also, remember the name Malvolia. Because next time will be very different.” Then the woman… Malvolia disappears.

“So… What now?” Wilhemina says while standing up. When she completely stood up the outfit disappeared, leaving her in her school uniform.

“For now, you go help the human, I’ll fix the damages,” Dia says. She puts her hand on Wilhemina’s shoulder and her eyes glow blue. “There, now we’re officially bonded. So go help the girl and we’ll talk later.”

Wilhemina nods and heads over to where Yuuna is. She’s still unconscious, so Wilhemina starts to gently shake her. Yuuna starts to stir and then she opens her eyes.

“Murphy-san?” She says with a hoarse voice. “What are you doing here? And what happened?”

_ ‘She doesn’t seem to remember what happened to her. Good.’ _ Wilhemina thinks. “I was trying to go home when I had gotten lost. I went down this alleyway as a shortcut. Then I saw you unconscious, are you okay Kawaguchi-san?”

“Um… Yeah, I think. I’m just sore.” Yuuna replies. “... T-Thanks for waking me up, Murphy-san.”

_ ‘Wow… never really been thanked before,’  _ Wilhemina thinks, _ ‘It sounds… nice… ’ _

She decided to walk Yuuna home, Wilhemina wanted to make sure that Yuuna was okay, and she needed time to think about what just had happened. The two girls walked in silence until they were near a playground and Yuuna asked to sit on the swings. 

The two girls sat there until Yuuna spoke up.

“Hey… do you know the area where we were?” She smiles sadly, “Oh… that’s right, you were lost...are Japanese streets that hard?”

“Compared to American streets, yes, also I still have trouble reading Kanji,” Wilhelmina replies.

“Ah...I see...”, Yuuna says, she takes a deep breath, “This morning, I lied to you.”

_ ‘Lied? What does she mean by that?’ _ Wilhelmina thinks while snapping her head up to look at Yuuna.

“I said that sports were boring and that I didn’t like them, but that’s not true at all. I love sports, especially volleyball. Last summer, I saw a couple of matches on TV and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

“Why haven’t you told anyone yet?” Wilhelmina asks.

“How could I?” Yuuna replies while looking up at the sky, “Everyone knows me as the cool popular kid who likes makeup, fashion, boys. If I ever told anyone I wanted to play volleyball, I would get laughed out of the school.”

That… was the most ridiculous thing Wilhemina has ever heard in her life. Yuuna Kawaguchi was scared of being made fun of? Yuuna Kawaguchi with friends who loved her? The same Yuuna Kawaguchi that with a simple flip of her hair could make boys completely charmed? That one?

“Kawaguchi-san… you’re an idiot.” Was all Wilhemina could say.

“Huh?” Yuuna says, her head snapping to look at Wilhemina in confusion and anger.

“Sorry… ” Wilhelmina says quickly, “I’ve been told that I can be too blunt sometimes. What I mean is that you obviously have people who care about you. I’ve never really had friends, but I can see that. They wouldn’t care about what you like or what you want to do, because you’re still you.”

She gets up and stands in front of Yuuna.

“I’d rather be  ridiculed  for the truth than be loved for a lie.”

Yuuna’s eyes widen in surprise, but she quickly smiles. She stands up as well.

“Thank you, Murphy-san. And don’t worry about being too blunt, sometimes people need that.”

Wilhemina tried to fight it, but a smile appears on her face. It was nice to see Yuuna smiling.

“It’s no problem, Kawaguchi-san. Now let’s get you home.”

The two walk to Yuuna’s house, the mood much brighter than before. When you guys reach Yuuna’s house, Wilhelmina sees a man standing outside.

“Why were you so late? Where were you?” He says while running up to Yuuna.

“Nii-san!” She replies.

“I found her passed out, so I walked her home,” Wilhelmina said. She probably shouldn’t have said that but it felt wrong not to.

“What?!” yelled Yuuna’s brother, “Are you okay?” he asked frantically.

“I’m fine, just a little lightheaded,” Yuuna answers, she then put her arm around Wilhemina’s shoulder, “More importantly, Wilhelmina, my friend, is new to Japan, so she needs help getting home.”

Friend??? Did Yuuna just call Wilhemina her friend?

Yuuna’s brother looks at Yuuna before sighing. 

“Okay fine but we’re talking about this later.” The man looks at Wilhemina, “Where do you live, kid?”

Yuuna’s brother offers to drive her home, which she accepts. Soon Wilhemina is home.

“I’m back,” she announces as she walks into her apartment.

“You got lost again?” Wilhelmina’s mother asked.

“Yeah… ” Wilhemina responds, as she switches from her sneakers to slippers.

“Aw… ” Her mom says, with a pitying tone, “I know this move has been hard on you, but hey! There’s a surprise in your room!”

“Really?” Wilhelmina questioned.

As she walked to her room she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread as she got closer to her room.

With anticipation, Wilhelmina opened the door and saw… a wingless Dia, sitting on her bed, wearing her clothes.

Wait…what?

“Hi, cousin!” she chirped, with a large smile.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
